fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodblade Seregios
|diff★☆ = ★★★★★★★ |image = |titles = The Vengeful Usurper, The Bloodthirsty Sword |names = McEdgy, Edgelord Seregios, Emo Steve |species = Flying Wyvern |habitats = Ancient Outback, Desert, Dunes, Wildspire Waste, Volcanic Hollow, Sand's Heart, Sacred Pinnacle |size = Large |relations = Seregios |move = Spinning Wheel of Death |elements = None |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Rathalosaurus rioreurensis}} Bloodblade Seregios are Deviants of Seregios, introduced in MHFE. Physiology Bloodblade Seregios are much larger and overall darker than average Seregios. Their most notable features are their crooked horn and heavily damaged, or rather distorted and bent scales on their left side. These scales cause heavy damage when flung and do not really cut, instead, they rip and tear flesh apart. Their scales have changed from the lustrous gold they once were to a dark and murky black and brown. The orange patterns found on regular Seregios are swirly patterns of blood red and maroon. The scales on its left side are a faint and dull black, while the rest of the body is a more saturated black and brown. Their horn is red, a dull golden stripe on it being the only remnant of their once lustrous colour. Abilities Bloodblade Seregios have honed their combat abilities. They use their blades in many unique ways, not only flinging them. Even though they can't use the blades on their left side so often, if they do, it's pure devastation. These special blades can lock onto their victims, even pinning them to the ground. If the Bloodblade has the opportunity,, it will then jump onto the hunter and perform a pin to get the blood of the hunter. It uses this blood in Rage Mode, firing projectiles and even beams of blood. This can heavily damage hunters and even inflict the dangerous Bloodied Ailment. When a hunter is affected by it, the Bloodblade will focus on the particular hunter just as they do when they notice a hunter wearing Seregios Equipment. Description Rage and Tired States *'Rage' **Horn and scales raise, drools red fluid - could be blood - and starts using the Bloodied Ailment. *'Tired' **Drools saliva, patterns decolor. Interaction with Viruses or alternate Statuses As a Deviant, Bloodblade Seregios is immune to all kinds of viruses and infections. Mounts It has the usual Seregios Mount. Other Non-Subspecies Forms *[[w:c:monsterhunter:Seregios|'Seregios']] **A violent and relentless Flying Wyvern known for its golden scales and highly territorial behavior. Seregios are rivals of the mighty Rathalos and Rathian, attacking and even killing them occasionally. Ecological Information Placement in Food Chain TBA Behavior Towards Other Monsters TBA Turf Wars TBA Attacks Note: Bloodblade Seregios shares all of Seregios's attacks, so this list only includes attacks that are unique to it. *'The Usurper's Cry:' When noticing the hunter the Bloodblade Seregios will perform a roar much like Diablos. Shaking its head, it lets out a frightening screech, much higher and much more distorted than usually. *'Charge:' It growls and charges at a hunter with high speed, trying to knock them down. Finishes with a jerking-up of its head inflicting the Bleeding Status if the hunter gets hit by the wyvern's horn. *'Advanced Sniper:' Frills the scales on the right side of its neck and head up and screeches twice. After firing its scales once like a usual Seregios, it then repeats this attack up to four times finishing it with shooting three scales as it lifts into the air. *'The Raptor:' Starts off like the "foot-grab" attack from Seregios, however, this time the Bloodblade Seregios can actually grab a hunter and carry them around, making this a new pin attack. Additionally, this attack immediately causes bleeding, so be careful! *'Wing Slash:' If a hunter is near the Bloodblade Seregios, the wyvern extends one wing and strikes through the air with it, hitting anything that's too near to it. If the hunter gets hit by the left wing, they will immediately bleed. *'Scattered Scales:' Propels off into the air launching numerous scales in every direction. These scales get locked into the ground and suddenly explode, almost like Najarala's scales. However, instead of producing a loud sound, the explosions scatter smaller pieces everywhere which can immediately inflict the bleeding status. *'Aerial Dance:' Sweeps through the air with its talons, repeating it three times, each time with more range. After the third time it will propel higher into the air, finishing with a Scattered Scales Attack. *'Sand and Blood:' The Bloodblade Seregios will jump into the ground, digging a circle around a targeted hunter that causes quakes. When the circle is small enough, the Seregios will burst out of the ground, lift itself up and crash land onto the hunter. The dust cloud that this causes can make hunters cough, making it almost impossible to avoid the crash landing. *'Razor Slam: '''Raises the scales on its tail, then slams it down, sending scales flying in a wide range. *'The New Cutting Wyvern:' The Bloodblade Seregios extends one wing, pressing it onto the floor and slowly and with great force dragging it along. Suddenly, it lets go of it and uses the built up momentum to perform a deadly spinning attack, using its wing and tail to scatter scales around itself. Very likely to cause Bleeding. *'Homage to the Giant:' Hisses and lifts its upper body up only to ram it down again with all of its might. This attack can launch hunters into the air and inflict the Bleeding status, as scales are flung in front of it by the impact. *'The Bloodthirsty Rebel:' Launches scales at the hunter, lifting itself into the air. After propelling through the air and again scattering scales, it will screech and plummet down onto a hunter at a great speed. This time it won't fling scales, instead it slides a small distance, slowing down the momentum it built up. After sliding it will use the remaining momentum and try to grab a hunter with its talons. *'The Fox's Tail:' Hisses and preforms a backflip very alike to both Pink Rathian and Mizutsune, launching its tail into the air sideways. It can do this attack twice in a row, launching hunters into the air. *'The Bloodred Celestial Body:' After shrieking, Bloodblade Seregios will immediately fly high up into the sky, circle around the are once and then falling down in a propelling motion. Shortly before landing it will spread its talons and slide a short distance on the ground. It will taunt after this attack. *'All Hail the Demon:' Bloodblade Seregios tenses up, breathing heavily. Suddenly, it rams its crocked horn into the floor, circling around, launching dirt and stones up, much like Bloodbath Diablos. However, it finishes this attack with launching itself into the air and landing with great force onto the floor. This attack flings rocks and sand everywhere, forcefully pushing hunters away. Rage Mode *'Bloody Gore: Used upon entering Rage Mode. Bloodblade Seregios spits blood onto its wings and legs, covering them in blood. It then roars loudly while unfolding its horn and scales, scattering blood everywhere. *'Roaring Savagery: '''Sucks in a large amount of air, places its forelegs on the ground, and roars extremely loudly, dealing damage to hunters who are close to its mouth. *'Bloodred Royalty: 'Bloodblade Seregios takes to the skies, flies high above the battleground, then spits out numerous balls of blood at the ground. *'Shredding Burst: 'The Bloodblade Seregios crouches, coils up, and folds its scales back into place. It then raises the scales on its whole body with a roar. These scales can explode once, sending out shrapnel. That shrapnel can then explode as well, and the shrapnel those explosions create can explode one final time. *'Sidestep Shoot: Bloodblade raises its scales up on its tail and as it does a simple sidestep it shoots them upwards where they will then scatter across the area it was looking at before. Unlike Silverwind's attack of the same kind, the scales don't home in on hunters, but instead land one by one in quick succession. *'Light Shatters Heavy': It will twirl itself around with its left wing to fling the heavy scales from it across the ground at a distance. Then it takes a quick look at them and then twirls itself around using its right wing which has the light scales. The light scales will fly at the heavy scales at higher speeds than normal. Once they impact the heavy scales they both shatter into a large cluster that will immediately cause high damage and Bleeding to those in its range. *'Heavy Scatters Light': Bloodblade swings its around with its right wing and flings several light scales across the ground at a short distance. It then spins around with its left wing to fling heavy scales into the light ones. Upon impacting the light scales will be scattered into four smaller pieces that fly out at the speed of a bullet, making evasion next to impossible. Hunters will have to memorise that directions they come out at and where the scales are at. Being hit by a shard will knock a hunter across the floor, but only with moderate damage and Bleeding will trigger upon an inflicting attack coming soon after being struck. *'Merciless Spin': If it spies a hunter not into the fight, and on the verge of death then it will pick them as its target for this attack. It will rush high up and dive down on the hunter with a dark screech. The hunter must act quick, as the attack comes fast and far. Should they be stuck down with its talons, then it will begin the actual attack. Bloodblade Seregios will make a brief glance at the hunter impaled on its talons and then take off with them still attached. Once high enough, it makes a roar like screech and begins flying in circles, rapidly increasing in speed. It ends up becoming so fast that both the hunter and Bloodblade will appear to be dark blurs in raging wind. In the end should the hunter fail to escape, then Bloodblade will go up even high higher than before and launch the hunter at full speed at another, creating a large impact zone and doing heavy damage to the other hunters who were hit, and pretty much certainly causes the pinned hunter to faint afterwards. But should the hunter lose all their health during the spin, then Bloodblade will make another screech and throw them out of bounds for a certain faint. After the attack finishes, Bloodblade will dive down to the ground and taunt. Bloodcraver Mode *'Bloody and Angry': The Bloodblade Seregios has a mechanic that makes its parts get bloody whenever they successfully hit with melee attacks or touch things covered with blood. Whenever all its main parts are covered in blood it enters the Bloodcraver Mode. When this occurs it will unfurl its wings and sink in the blood around its scales even further, gaining a splattered pattern on its body. Its eyes will turn red and it emits a screech that sounds more akin to an Apex Seregios than its standard one. Alongside this its sound-design is completely altered like Bloodbath Diablos'es Massacring State, with it making more savage and deeper sounds. *'Enveloped in Blood': In this mode all of its physical attacks have a chance of inflicting Bloodied. *'Savage Carving': Bloodblade will suddenly turn and snarl at a hunter, diving for them like an arrow. If it misses it will simply shoot three scales from its head and then turn around to face the hunters again. It the dive connects it will immediately strike the hunter with its horn and start relentlessly mauling the hunter with its talons, both its wing and foot ones. They don't knock the hunter away, so they must roll out of the combo or they face rapid damage quickly able to cart them. After a few seconds of this the Bloodblade will finish off with a point-blank toss of scales that burst on impact. This attack can inflict Bleeding, Bloodied and possibly Stunned at once. *'Spinning Wheel of Death': The flashy signature attack of the Bloodblade. *'Bloody Hell': Bloodblade's strongest overall attack. S-rank Onward *'New: Living Weapons': In S-rank, Bloodblade Seregios gain a new tool for their arsenal. The weapons, any and all small monsters that so happen to be in its sights. What it can do with them is varied and hunters must now watch out for any small monsters that are near the bloodthirsty Deviant. *'Living Projectile': The most basic usage of a small monster is for the Bloodblade Seregios to grab them in its talons and toss them at a hunter, killing the monster upon impact. This is very similar to the attack used by the HC Seregios, except Bloodblade's just does varied damage. If Bloodblade's legs are bloody, the monster thrown may inflict Bloodied. *'Forced Blood Donation': Eyeing a small monster, the Bloodblade dives upon it and knocks it upwards. With a single slash it cuts through the chest of the victim to their very heart, spraying blood down onto the Bloodblade. It then holds out a part to coat it in the blood, thus making it bloody. If big enough, some of the blood from the monster will spray outwards from the Bloodblade, which will inflict hunters splashed by it with Bloodied. *'Live Scale-bombs': The Bloodblade will very quickly turn towards some small monsters and fire a shrapnel of scales right into their skin; if flying it can and will do it to any small monsters it can see and reach in a short distance. They will not die or flee, but instead become panicked and run around the area from pain and discomfort. Hunters will be able to notice them by their many cut wounds and shiny shards along them. The Bloodblade will attempt to trick the hunters into thinking it did that only to cause distraction and annoyance, when it fact it is a plan to deal pain. Should a hunter, the Bloodblade, or anything else attack a small monster inflicted with the scales, the shards within them will burst like a time-bomb. This scatters shrapnel and blood from the monster instantly and kills it, will doing moderate to high damage to hunters, who will be inflicted with both Bloodied and Bleeding as a result. This tactic can prove especially dangerous in areas with a high number of small monsters in them. *'Carrion Dining': Not leaving anything to waste, the Bloodblade Seregios may land on a corpse of a small monster that has just died and begin to tear into its body. It will eat up the flesh in a savage manner, very likely to leave its head bloody and scatters blood around the corpse that inflicts any hunters with Bloodied. Should any hunters try to attack the Bloodblade, it will counter by flinging scales at them with it wings or tail. By doing this it regains some stamina and even health, as well as bloodying up a part or two. The monster can even be one that the Bloodblade Seregios itself killed. Rage Mode *'Instant Blood Bank': A gruesome advanced version of Forced Blood Donation. Bloodblade will grab a small monster and fly up. It will emit a snarl as it looks it in the eye, then throw it up above. In a absolutely brutal act it spins right into the monster like a spiked tornado, completely shredding it to pieces and covering the Bloodblade in its blood. Several pieces will fly from the scene to the ground, giving hunters Bloodied and do moderate damage. If the monster is big enough and with enough luck, this can cover up to all the Bloodblade Seregioes' part in blood, which will send it straight into the Bloodcraver Mode even if it had no bloody parts beforehand. Bloodcraver Mode *'The Blood Comet': Bloodblade Seregios will glide into a large sized small monster and skewer it with its blades. Lifting it up, the Bloodblade will screech at hunters and then spin around, spreading blood around the area and maybe inflict one with Bloodied. Hunters soon see the Bloodblade soar into the air, appearing as a red blur that appears to bleed as the monster held by it is torn apart in its grasp. It continues to circle the area for a few seconds until the small monster appears to burst apart as the Bloodblade sharply turns towards the hunters. They then have just two seconds to run as the Bloodblade dives at them with an aura of steaming blood around it. Upon impact a giant explosion of blood and scales erupts outwards from the strike as the Bloodblade comes to skidding stop. After this attack its parts will greatly lose their bloodiness, which may be enough to exit the Bloodcraver Mode. Getting hit by the main impact will cause massive damage, upswing, and inflict both Bloodied and Bleeding. Music Theme Breaks *Face wounded **Horn broken off *Right wing wounded *Left wing wounded **Scales on left wing broken off *Talons damaged *Tail damaged **Tail cut off Carves |-|Lvl G1 - G5= Equipment |-|Blademaster Weapons= Quests |-|G-Rank= |- |-|S-Rank= TBA |-|Event Quests= Ecology Taxonomy *Order: Saurischia *Suborder: Wyvern Feet *Infraorder: Blade Scale Wyvern *Superfamily: Flying Wyvern *Family: Regios Bloodblade Seregios are very dangerous Deviants of Seregios. They are a large and highly adaptable species. Whenever one of them appear, it is only a matter of time until it destroys anything in its path. Habitat Range Bloodblade Seregios, even though not limited to them, prefer areas with higher temperatures. Even though the land they come from seems to lack deserts, Bloodblade Seregios are often found roaming them. They have been spotted in areas like the Ancient Outback, Desert, Dunes and Volcanic Hollow. However, some say that they can also be found in Areas like the Sacred Pinnacle or the Sand's Heart. Ecological Niche Seregios are powerful, territorial and highly aggressive wyverns. They can make short work of their unfortunate victims with their razor sharp scales. Common prey for these wyverns are Herbivores such as Aptonoths or Rhenoplos, or even other large monsters like Yian Kut-Ku, Seltas etc. These creatures avoid a Bloodblade Seregios at all cost. Bloodblade Seregios are infamous for attacking and killing other members of their species, confirming their cannibalism. Even large and elusive beasts like Rajang or Deviljho don't usually choose to attack a Bloodblade Seregios. Bloodblade Seregios have been seen viciously slaughtering other members of their species, even going as far as killing the younglings of other Seregios. Biological Adaptations Bloodblade Seregios are covered in an even sharper version of the Blade Scales called Bloodblade Daggers. These scales are not only capable of piercing through armor, but they can also stay for a longer period of time. The wounds these scales leave are even larger and deadlier, leaving large, horrific scars behind. Their horns and spines are larger, however, only on one side. This is due to it falling out of its nest as a hatchling, leaving it severely injured. Their colours are not as bright as a usual Seregios, switching the lustrous gold for a dull brown and black with red accents. They have mastered new ways to use their blades in combat and thus are as brutal as they are deadly. Behavior Like regular Seregios, this wyvern are hostile and territorial. They are violent fighters and will battle other monsters, not to kick them out of their territory, but to gain more strength and experience in battle. Due to them being kicked out of a nest and left to die by their older siblings as a hatchling, the Bloodblade Seregios's only goal is to gain experience in combat so they can wipe out any Seregios that dares to get near them. This vengeful behavior, together with the blood-red coloration of some of their scales, gave them the name Bloodblade as well as the title Vengeful Usurper. Introductory Cutscene The Bloodthirsty Sword *'Location': Ancient Outback, Area 6 *'Synopsis:' A Seregios is chasing the hunter. As they arrive in the area, the hunter quickly unsheathes their weapon and wants to make a slash, but the Seregios is faster. It grabs the hunter and lifts itself up into the air. It throws the hunter into a one of the bones and wants to make the final slash - but it is interrupted. A swarm of black scales is flung into its direction, launching the Seregios itself into one of the bones. As the Seregios gets up, heavily bleeding, it roars at its attacker. The hunter wants to look out for it as well, but they only see a winged shadow. Without a warning, the shadow attacks the Seregios again, this time with its horn. As the Seregios is thrown onto the floor, the hunter sees its opponent. It is a Bloodblade Seregios! Enraged, the Seregios hisses as blood starts dripping from its lower jaw. The injured Seregios is still alive, albeit deadly wounded. The Bloodblade Seregios violently jumps on it and makes the final blow. As it turns around, the hunter notices the distorted left side of its body and its crooked horn. Taking the carcass and flinging it into the hunter's direction, the Bloodblade demonstrates both its strength and its hatred towards its own species, or rather towards everything. The hunter gasps, prepares for the fight. The Bloodblade shakes its head, opens its bloodstained mouth and lets out a frightening roar. The hunt begins! Trivia *The Bloodblade Seregios is constantly searching for a fight, preferring members of its own species. **When a it sees a hunter wearing a Seregios Armor it will be in a permanent Rage Mode. It acts like this because the hunter took away its chance to get revenge. *Bloodblade Seregios feeds on small herbivores or even other large monsters when fatigued. *The Bloodblade Seregios is the second strongest Deviant in Monster Hunter: Fusion of Eras, only outdone by the Blastcommander Teostra. Notes *Bloodblade Seregios's concept partly came from the abandoned Extreme Seregios from the Old Fanon. **The most notable parts are the blood stained mouth and the use of the Bloodied Ailment when enraged. Credit *Many thanks to TheBrilliantLance for suggesting some of the abilities and parts of its behavior. And to Chaoarren, who helped this Deviant be conceptualised and made. Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Monster Creation Category:Deviant Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:Rathalosaurus rioreurensis Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Bloodied Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster